This invention relates to a water ski rack for boats, and in particular to such a rack for storing water skis on the boat.
The cockpit of most boats used for waterskiing is typically small, and usually very crowded. Storing the large and cumbersome skis when not in use is a problem. If the skis are merely left on the floor of the cockpit they may cause the occupants to trip or they may slide due to the motion of the boat causing injury or damage. Some boats have a compartment for storing water skis, but these are typically small, and it is usually very difficult and time consuming to store and remove the skis from these compartments, especially without damaging the skis.
Racks have been made for storing water skis on a boat. For example, Carney, U.S. Patent No. 3,776,437, Simmonds, U.S. Patent No. 3,925,836, Trimble, U.S. Patent No. 4,056,220, and Shald, U.S. Patent No. 4,232,806, all disclose racks for water skis. For the most part, these racks are all very complex and cumbersome devices. The racks are difficult to store when not in use and interfere with full use of the boat.